Karaoke Harry Potter Style
by Louise Luvgood
Summary: What Did Snape want to ask Hermione? I fixed Chapter 17 and it is finally up
1. Hello Everyone

Hello everyone,  
I know I should be working on my other story but this will not go away. Therefore, I decide that I would just take and write out my Own Karaoke story with a few of my favorite twists in it. Luckily, I already know most of who will be doing which song and so on. So please read and revew. 


	2. The Announcement and Who Made It

It was the middle of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and everyone was feeling a bit flat. This  
  
Was do to the fact that the Christmas holidays where over and the Easter holidays were  
  
still 2 months away. It was a seemingly normal when Friday night when Professor  
  
Dumbledore stood up to make an unexpected announcement. He stood with as much  
  
elegance and grace as any monarch of any time. He began to clink his ornate goblet with  
  
his spoon and cleared his throat. The noise in the great hall slowly dwindled until there  
  
was silence and Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"Our head boy and girl," Dumbledore gestured over to the table where the head boy and  
  
girl sat, "has asked me to make a little announcement that I think you all will enjoy. This  
  
year at Hogwarts we will be holding a karaoke contest." There arose a murmur of consent  
  
and plan making. "Now before you get yourselves to far ahead of yourselves you need to  
  
know that this will be only open to those in 5th and 6th year." at those word the great hall  
  
burst into a riot so loud, that it made the ceiling, which was a placid cloudless night sky,  
  
shake above." Now wait, let Miss Chang and Mister Morehouse explain the reasons why.  
  
Miss Chang if you would."  
  
"Certainly," Cho said brightly, " the first reason was if we let the whole school try out to  
  
make the show we would indeed have the whole school come to the auditions." at these  
  
words the hall erupted again in disbelieving horror. "Yes you have to audition before we  
  
let you enter. Second, we thought that it would save embarrassment of any of the younger  
  
student whose voices are currently starting to change, it would be quite embarrassing if  
  
you voice cracked in the middle of your song while you are on the stage. Last but not  
  
least, the 7th years will be helping Jamie and myself during the auditions to help decide  
  
who stays to sing or who goes to sit in the audience. The auditions will be tomorrow from  
  
9am-12pm then 3 pm- 5:30pm in the great hall and the contest will be after dinner on  
  
Sunday. At the end of dinner tonight there will be a sign up table set up outside door of  
  
the great hall. You may also sign up tomorrow morning but we will need to know by 7:30  
  
because at 8 the list of who will audition at what time will appear on your notice board.  
  
There will be a sheet posed on the notice board in you common rooms that will tell you  
  
what songs you have to choose from for Sunday night but these are not the song you will  
  
sing at the audition. I think that is it. Right Professor?"  
  
"Almost everything, you will also have the ability to do groups and not only solos. So  
  
you may move amongst yourselves and disuse what you will do." And at that, the great  
  
hall became unusually noise again. Ten minutes later Dumbledore dismissed Cho and  
  
Jaime to set up the sign up table and everyone else except the 5th and 6th, which had to  
  
wait 10 more minute. At last as they where realest, most signed up at once.  
  
************************* 8 AM the next morning************************** A notice appeared on the Ravenclaw notice board saying, "audition times for the following people are: 9-Luna Lovegood 9:15- Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Mandy Broclehurst 9:45- Anthony Goldstein 10- Terry Boot 10:15-Michel Corner 10:30- Norma Mc Doodle 10:45- Jennifer Snyder and Matthew Ceruti You will be required to sing Happy Birthday as an Entrance test and we will need to know the song you will be singing if you qualify! Good luck and be Prompt!!"  
  
And Gryffindor:  
  
11-Colin Creevy and Susan Bones 11:15-Ronald Weasley 11:30-Hermione Granger 11:45- Harry Potter 1-Ginny Weasly 1:15-Neville Longbottem 1:30- Lavender Brown  
  
And Hufflepuff: 11-Colin Creevy and Susan Bones 1:45- Justin Finch Fletchly 2- Ernie Mc Milan 2:30- Hanna Abbot 2:45-John Oddo 3- Amber Miller 3:15-Jhenna Berkley  
  
And Slytherine:  
  
9:15- Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Mandy Broclehurst 3:30-Draco Malfoy 3:45-Gregory Goyal 4-Vincent Crab 4:15-Blaise Zambine 4:30- Eliza Moon 4:45- Andrew Knott 5-David Perks 5:15-Hunter Salina  
  
*******************************Saturday night at dinner*********************  
  
Everyone sat at dinner that night with more nerves then anyone thought possible. All eyes  
  
where fixed upon Dumbledor to see whether or not he had finished eating yet. Even Ron  
  
was eating in a more subdued fashion the n was normal for him. When the last crumbs of  
  
tart where gone from Dumbledor's plate everyone held his or her breath while he finally  
  
rose from his set and began to speak.  
  
"The scores have been tallied and the finalist will be posted in your Common room.  
  
However, before you are dismissed here are the rules for this contest. You my may what  
  
ever you wish but it must be covering. Points cannot be taken away from houses unless I  
  
can agree to the reason. You my not change the sound or quality of your voice magically  
  
and the Sonorous charm will be on the stage so you can be heard. You my have props,  
  
est. The Judges will be as follows: On song chose will be Professor McGonagall. For  
  
Audience participation will be Professor sprout. Familiarity you have for the song will be  
  
Professor Snape. Use of props and/or body motions used to bring songs meaning across is  
  
Professor Flitwick. Moreover, I will be judging over the whole proceedings of your  
  
performance. I think that is it. You are all dismissed except those who signed up."  
  
Everyone else left like bats out of hell until all who remand where the majority of the 5th  
  
and 6th years. "You are now dismissed." Every last person made it up to there common  
  
rooms in less then 60 seconds amd this is what they Found:  
  
Congradulations to the people following people. This is the order you will  
be Performing  
  
in tomorrow night.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Ronald Weasly  
  
Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Mandy Broclehurst  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Colin Creevy and Susan Bones  
  
Ginny Weasly  
  
Justin Finch Flechly  
  
Luna Lovegood  
  
Neville Longebottem 


	3. Harry's Performance

A/N this might be a little OOC for these characters but tough. This First on is kind a lame but the rest are pretty good. I own nothing but this twisted plot idea. Please forgive spelling and grammar but I have no Beta reader and thus names are misspelled. SORRY, PLEASE REVEW. On to the show,* Laughs with wicked grin on face * (Rose lines for my first reviewer Princes- Perfect)  
  
~~~~S~~~s@ @s~~~S~~~ ~~~S~~~s@ @s~~~S~~~ ~~~S~~~s@ @s~~~S~~ Five minutes before Harry goes on stage  
  
"Harry you cant back out of your song chose now." Hermione says frankly to Harry.  
  
"My song pick? I distinctly remember saying that that was the last song I wanted to do."  
  
Harry yelled back at her.  
  
"What do you mean, Hermione and I hear you humming it while you are doing your  
  
homework. If you don't like the song then why do you hum it all the time." Ron calmly  
  
asked Harry.  
  
"Its not that. Yes I know the song back to front but..." at that moment Ron and Hermione  
  
pushed him out on to the stage. The Great hall had been transfigured into what looked like an Amp theater with the front row reserved for the performers.  
  
"Her comes our First performer of the Evening. We all know him as The Boy Who  
  
Lived." Jamie announced to the crowed.  
  
"Here is Harry Potter" Cho yelled as Harry fell through the red velvet curtain that had  
  
been Placed there an Hour earlier by Professor Dumbledore. Harry was wear what was  
  
unmistakably a cowboy outfit with a white 10-gallon hat and a silver sheriffs badge. As the  
  
students sat gawking, the music stared playing, and Harry started to sing.  
  
Well a man come on the 6 o'clock news Said somebody's been shot, somebody's been abused Somebody blew up a building Somebody stole a car Somebody got away Somebody didn't get too far yeah They didn't get too far  
  
Grand pappy told my pappy, back in my day, son A man had to answer for the wicked that he done Take all the rope in Texas Find a tall oak tree, round up all of them bad boys Hang them high in the street for all the people to see that  
  
Justice is the one thing you should always find You got to saddle up your boys You have to draw a hard line When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune We'll all meet back at the local saloon We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses  
  
( Crab and Goyal look at Malfoy and ask "Can we switch sides. Potters giving away free alcohol." "No, the Dark Lord can give you Much More then Alcohol. Much Much More" Draco said with and evil laugh that scared Crab a little)  
  
We got too many gangsters doing dirty deeds We've got too much corruption, too much crime in the streets It's time the long arm of the law put a few more in the ground Send 'me all to their maker and he'll settle 'me down You can bet he'll set 'me down 'cause  
  
Justice is the one thing you should always find You got to saddle up your boys You got to draw a hard line When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune We'll all meet back at the local saloon We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses  
  
Justice is the one thing you should always find You got to saddle up your boys You got to draw a hard line When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune We'll all meet back at the local saloon We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses  
  
"Very Good . Now for the marks. It is marks out of 10 with a total possible of 50" Cho  
  
and Jamie said in unison  
  
McGonagall- 9 "You are the one who is suppose to save the day"  
  
Sprout - 6 "They did not seem into it. County and British do not always go good  
  
together."  
  
Snape-6 "You knew the song and that was about it"  
  
Flitwick- 8 "Good Costume, it real fight the songs premise."  
  
Dumbledore- 8 "Pretty good for not being what you truely wanted to do for a  
  
song." Dumbledore said with at knowing twinkle in his eye.  
  
"That is a 37/50 not bad at all." Cho said proudly as she gave Harry a wink.  
  
"Next up is Hermione Granger. Harry you can sit right there in the front row." Jaime said as he pointed at a seat in the middle of the front row. 


	4. Hermione's Performance

~~~~~~~~while Harry is still on stage~~~~~~~~ "Hermione you will be fine" Ron said Consolingly to Hermione as he help her Tie the  
  
sash on her dress and straitening her hat and hair.  
  
"What if my plan back fires, what if." However, she was cut off by her name being called  
  
on the stage. As she walked on to the stage, she chanced a glance at the judges' table.  
  
She then walked to center stage while listening to Cho and Jaime introduce her. She was  
  
clothed in white long sleeve shirt, a long brown skirt with a sash, a brown pair of ridding  
  
boots, and a large brimmed brown hat was place on top of her hair which she had tied  
  
back in a loose bun. As the music started to play, she spoke "This song is dedicated to  
  
someone with double initials like the person mentioned in this song." Then she began to  
  
sing.  
  
You're struttin' into town like you're slingin' a gun  
  
Just a small town dude with a big city attitude  
  
Honey are you lookin' for some trouble tonight?  
  
Well alright  
You think you're so bad drive the women folk wild  
  
Shoot'em all down with the flash of your curly smile (She cast another wary look at the judges' table as she flicked her wand in her pocket)  
  
Honey but you met your match tonight  
  
Oh, that's right  
You think you'll knock me off my feet  
  
'Til I'm flat on the floor  
  
'Til my heart is cryin' Indian  
  
And I'm beggin' for more  
  
So come on baby come on baby  
  
Come on baby show me  
  
What that loaded gun is for  
(A few of the female student started to sing along and look at their  
boyfriends with distinctly mischievous grins on their faces.)  
  
If you can give it, I can take it  
  
'Cause if this heart is gonna break  
  
It's gonna take a lot to break it  
  
I know tonight somebody's gonna win the fight  
  
So if you're so tough come on and prove it  
  
Your heart is down for the count  
  
And you know you're gonna lose it  
  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
Just like Jesse James  
You're an outlaw lover and I'm after you hide  
  
Well you ain't so strong  
  
Won't be long 'til your hands are tied  
  
Tonight I'm gonna take you in dead or alive  
  
That's right  
You break the laws of love in the name of desire  
  
Take ten steps back 'cause I'm ready baby: aim and fire  
  
Baby there's nowhere you gonna run tonight  
  
Ooh, that's right  
Well you had your way with love  
  
But it's the end of the day  
  
Now a team of wild horses  
  
Couldn't drag your heart away  
So come on baby come on baby  
  
Come on baby you know  
  
There ain't nothig left to say  
If you can give it I can take it  
  
'Cause if this heart is gonna break  
  
It's gonna take a lot to break it  
  
I know tonight somebody's gonna win the fight  
  
So if you're so tough come on and prove it  
  
Your heart is down for the count  
  
And you know you're gonna lose it  
  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
Just like Jesse James  
You think you'll knock me off my feet  
  
'Til I'm flat on the floor  
  
'Til my heart is cryin' Indian  
  
And I'm beggin' for more  
  
So come on baby, come on baby  
  
Come on baby, come on  
  
If you can give it I can take it  
  
'Cause if this heart is gonna break  
  
It's gonna take a lot to break it  
  
I know tonight somebody's gonna win the fight  
  
So if you're so tough come on and prove it  
  
Your heart is down for the count  
  
And you know you're gonna lose it  
  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
Just like Jesse James  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
Just like Jesse James  
  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
Just like Jesse James  
I'm gonna shoot you down Jesse James At that, the Great Hall burst into applause from most of the students, Even a few Slytherins clapped. Mc Gonagall-"8 this is apparently a good song chose for you." Sprout- " 9 you got people singing along and they seemed to Enjoy it." Snape- "8 you knew the song quite well and, um, you, um, seemed to believe it quite strongly. And I will need to see you in my office after tonight's activities are over." He stammered not his usual self. Flitwick- " 10 you looked like you had been abducted from the 18 hundreds in the wild west." Dumbledore- "9 It was all very well done. Even the spell you cased in the beginning of the song. No one knew but the person it was meant for. Good Girl." He said with another knowing look. "That is a 44/50. Great Job." Jamie said as he winked at her. Cho jabbed him in the ribs with he elbow and said "Next Up Is Ron Weasly." A/N Who did Hermione send a spell to?????? Please tell me who you think!!!! 


	5. Ron's Performance

Ron walked out on to the stage as Cho called out his name. He was wearing a pair of brand new blue jeans that where just baggy enough to be cool, dark blue boxers that just stuck out the top and a blue button up shirt that was only half buttoned with a white under shirt and gold chain. He had every girl on her feet clapping and whistling before the music could start and there was a distinct murmur of "He cleans up well." The music began to play and Ron began to sing  
  
You know we don't care at all  
  
let me see you up, up against the wall  
  
I was just doin' my thing  
  
Hanging out at the spot  
  
You know the place we go  
  
The music's john blaze hot  
  
And everybody was feeling the DJ ( girls echo 'he DJ")  
  
Smoke cleared and I saw a beautiful lady(girls start to giggle as Ron winks at them)  
  
The lights went low  
  
and the disco ball came down  
  
She walked up to me slow  
  
and you know what happens now  
  
The girl was fine and she knew she was game  
  
What more do I have to say? (Girls "just keep talking) (Guys start looking jealous)  
  
She took my hand  
  
We never said a word at all  
  
She starting grinding  
  
Shorty had me up against the wall Ask me about tomorrow  
  
You know that I don't care at all  
  
I just got caught up when  
  
She had me up against the wall  
  
You know we don't care at all  
  
Just get caught up when you're up against the wall  
  
We don't, we don't care at all (Girls moan in unison 'you know we don't care at all, let me see you up, up, up against the wall")  
  
It's almost 2 o'clock  
  
It's time to make my move  
  
The after hours spot  
  
Is where I'm going to  
  
Cause I gotta have some more  
  
Looking for somebody to hit the dance floor  
  
And lucky for me  
  
I see a fine young lady's eying me  
  
The lights are low  
  
and our friends were all around  
  
I walked up to her slow  
  
and you know what happens now  
  
She turned around  
  
and she worked in the worst way  
  
What more, do I have to say?  
  
She took my hand  
  
We never said a word at all  
  
We starting grinding  
  
Shorty had me up against the wall  
  
Ask me about tomorrow  
  
You know that I don't care at all  
  
I just got caught up when  
  
She had me up against the wall  
  
Shorty had me up against the wall  
  
Mirror mirror on the wall  
  
Who's the cutest one you saw?(Ron points at a disco ball)  
  
She's underneath the disco ball,(girls look around 'the disco ball'?), the disco ball  
  
Standing next to strobe lights  
  
Dancin' hot, looking tight  
  
The freak show do come out at night, out at night, night, night, night..(Draco ' yah look at the on up on the stage')  
  
What more do I have to say? (two step)  
  
She took my hand  
  
We never said a word at all  
  
We starting grinding  
  
Shorty had me up against the wall  
  
Ask me about tomorrow  
  
You know that I don't care at all  
  
I just got caught up when  
  
She had me up against the wall  
  
She took my hand  
  
We never said a word at all  
  
We starting grinding  
  
Shorty had me up against the wall  
  
Ask me about tomorrow  
  
You know that I don't care at all  
  
I just got caught up when  
  
She had me up against the wall  
  
Shorty had me up against the wall  
  
I just got caught up when you had me up against the wall  
  
We don't, we don't care at all  
  
You just get caught up when you're up against the wall  
  
We don't, we don't care at all  
  
You know we don't care at all  
  
Let me see you up, up against the wall  
  
We don't, we don't care at all  
  
You know we don't care at all  
  
You just get caught up when you're up against the wall  
  
We don't, we don't care at all  
  
You know we don't care at all  
  
Let me see you up, up against the wall The room went nuts as the girls tried to flood the stag.  
  
"Let us see those marks.' Cho said licking her lips while she looked at Ron  
  
Mc Gonagall "8 Before I would not have thought that you could pull this off and it fit you but you did"  
  
Sprout "10 the girls tried to flood the stage and the guys look jealous.  
  
Snape " 6 you new the words woo hoo."  
  
Flitwick "9 you certainly look the part"  
  
Dumbledore " 10 I hope we have walls left after that performance Mr. Weasly."  
  
"Your score is 43/50. Great job." Cho said while glaring at Snape  
  
"Well now on to our Quartet." Jaime announced as if to change the subject. 


	6. Quartet's Performance

A/N to keep this straight when it changes people singing it will have Louse: for example.  
  
Padma walks on stage alone in a royal sequined corset and white sheer stockings on and matching high heals. In her hand, she had a riding crop. Every male mouth dropped as they rushed the stage.  
  
Mandy: Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear ya flow sisters  
  
all: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey, sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
  
Padma: He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
  
Strutting(she starts walking towards the front of the stage) her stuff on the street. She said, 'Hello, hey Joe, You wanna give it a go?' Oh!( slaps a few male hands with her riding crop)  
  
All: Getcha getcha ya ya da da Mandy: hey hey hey All: Getcha getcha ya ya here Mocha chocolatta ya ya  
  
Padma: Creole lady Marmalade ( slowly walks back to the back of the stage as Millicent appears out of the curtain. She is wearing same outfit in emerald green and opaque silver. She has a green satin sheet in her hand)  
  
All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
  
Millicent: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up(she cascades down the cent stage to the very front of the male mob), boy drank all that magnolia wine On her green satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah (the guys went nuts)  
  
All: Getcha getcha ya ya da da Getcha getcha ya ya here Mocha chocolatta ya ya Millicent: Creole Lady Marmalade, uh (she slowly retreats to the back of the stag and stands opposite Padma while Mandy Emerges from the curtain wearing powder blue and white. She has nothing in her Hands.)  
  
All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? ( ce soir ) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? ( ooh )  
  
Mandy: Yeah, yeah, ah. (she starts to strut down the stage until she is a foot from the edge.) They come through with the money and the garter belts  
  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
  
I'm saying, "Why spend mine when I can spend yours?"  
  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry, I'm gonna keep playing these cats out like Atari  
  
Wear high-heeled shoes, getting Love from the dudes, four bad-ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
All: Hey sisters, soul sisters, betta get that dough sisters  
  
Mandy: We drink wine with diamonds in the glass(holds hand up like she is holding a glass then looks out at the guys), by the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
  
We wanna getcha getcha ya ya, come on, Mocha chocolatta, what?, Creole lady Marmalade (Mandy slowly returns to the back to stand next to Millicent while Pansy come out in sea green and opaque silver with sea green satin elbow length gloves on)  
  
One more time, come on now  
  
All: Marmalade Pansy: ooh (Starts gliding down the stage.) All: Lady Marmalade Pansy: ooh yeah All: Marmalade  
  
Pansy: Hey, hey, hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
  
Color of cafe au lait, alright. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried  
  
All: More, more...(other 3 start down the stage to where pansy stands)  
  
Pansy: More!  
  
Millicent: Now he's back home doing nine to five  
  
Pansy: Nine to five!  
  
Padma: Living a gray flannel life  
  
Pansy: But when he turns over to sleep, memories creep All: More, more...  
  
Pansy: More!  
  
All: Getcha getcha ya ya da da Getcha getcha ya ya here Mocha chocolatta ya ya Pansy: Creole lady Marmalade  
  
All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
  
Padma: All my sisters, yeah  
  
Pansy: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
  
Mandy: Come on, uh  
  
Jaime: Pansy! (Pulls off 1 glove)  
  
Pansy: Oh Ladayeay - ohh!(pulls of second and throws them bound into audience of guys.)  
  
Jaime: Millicent!  
  
Millicent: Lady Marmalade!(Throws sheet into crowd)  
  
Jaime: Mandy!  
  
Mandy: Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!(Throws "galleon" into crowd)  
  
Jaime: Padma! (throws riding crop in crowd)  
  
Padma: Oh oh ohh!  
  
Jaime: Rock wilder baby!  
  
Millicent: Lady!  
  
Jaime: Moulin Rouge!  
  
Pansy: Ah-ooh!  
  
Jaime: Narrator here!  
  
All: Creole lady Marmalade, ooh yes-ah!  
  
" And the Marks" Jaime said  
  
Mc Gonagall "9 this song fits you well if you can let yourselves dress that way."  
  
Sprout "8 even though it was for obvious reasons the male audience was trying to get to you 4 the female gave disapproving looks. "  
  
Snape "10 you knew the words and worked it well."  
  
Flitwick "9 the out fits fit the song well but are inappropriate."  
  
Dumbledore "9 the over all affect was great but the females did not participate."  
  
"Your score is 45. Girls please sit down in the front row." Jamie said with a quick ogle at  
  
the 4 half dressed girls.  
  
"Up next is Draco Malfoy." Cho said Loudly and Clearly. 


	7. Draco's Performance

A/N I do not own anything of the Harry potter universe, Toby Keith, Cher, N'Sync, Patti Labelle, Pink, Mya, Lil' Kim, Christina Agulara, Missy Misdemeanor Eliot, Good Charlotte, Nicole Kidman, Ewan McGregor (wish), Alannah Myles, Brewer & Shipley, Alabama, or Nickelback (wish). I forgot to do that earlier. I own nothing but this plot and my wonder pup muse, Penny. (Well actually, her full name is Penelope, as in Penelope Clearwater*hehe*) Now no one can sue me for plagiarism. Row of dandy lions for Sio's Death for reviewing.  
  
~~* *~~ ~~* *~~ ~~* *~~ ~~* *~~ ~~* *~~ ~~* *~~ ~~* *~~ ~~* As Draco walked on stage, he made an announcement. "This is why most of you boy don't have a girlfriend." Meanwhile, every female eye was on Draco. He was wearing a pair of, tight where they should be, black velvet paints and an almost translucent white button down shirt that show his toned physique well. The music started to play  
Educated with money  
  
He's well dressed and funny  
  
And much to say in most conversations  
  
And he'll foot the bill in all situations  
  
'Cause he pays for everything Girls don't like boys; girls like cars and money (Slytherine girls 'heck  
ya')  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny (Slytherine guys ' that's  
the truth')  
Paper or plastic,  
  
Don't matter she'll have it Vacations and shopping sprees these are a few of her favorite things (All  
girls 'of course they are)  
  
She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please (Draco winks at the  
singles section)  
  
His type of girl always comes with a fee (slyhterin girls giggle 'yah we  
do')  
  
Hey now there's nothing for free  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls  
  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris (Slyth. Girls 'ya, wait  
what's a Ferrari?')  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money (near by Huffle. 'Its an  
expensive car.')  
Let's go!  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls  
  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris (Slyth. Girl ' I still  
don't get it')  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
All of these boys, and get all of these girls  
  
Are losing their souls in a material world  
  
All of these boys, and get all of these girls  
  
Are losing their souls in a material world  
  
All of these boys, and get all of these girls  
  
Are losing their souls in a material world  
  
All of these boys, and get all of these girls  
  
Are losing their souls in a material world " That was great now let us see those Marks." Cho said as Draco goes to pull up his left sleeve but suddenly stops. Mc Gonagall- "10 because you are a rich kid so a song about woman only wanting the rich is befitting to you line of thinking. Along with only rich women are good enough for you or they have to be beautiful." Sprout- "8 You mainly got you house to participate but all the girls did react a few times" Snape- "10 you knew this song to the T. you did not change any word and you followed it perfectly." Flitwick- "9 you look the. well you are the part and you did quite well with getting that across with your actions. Dumbledore- "8 it was all good but you needed more audience participation. Oh and nice chose of slacks, very appropriate." "His score is 45/50" Jaime announced "and this is how the score board stands: Tied in First place are Draco and the Quartet with 45 points In Second is Hermione with 44 Ron in third with 43 And Harry in fifth place with 37." "Now before we go on to the second half of the show there will be an intermission with food and drinks but you may not leave the great hall. In addition, no one is permitted in the back stage area until the final performer is done performing. So, if you have already preformed and you left something back there, Tough. There has been one small change, tonight's last performer will be Miss. Luna Luvegood. Mr. Longbottem requested that they switch because he thought it bad luck to go last. So that is all the announcement you are now free to roam the room." Cho said in a pleasantly informative voice. 


	8. Intermission

Draco starts walking down the steps to the right of the stage. "Now before we go on to the second half of the show there will be an intermission with food and drinks but you may not leave the great hall. In addition, no one is permitted in the back stage area until the final performer is done performing. So, if you have already preformed and you left something back there, Tough. (Draco's thoughts * and I left my bag back stage *) There has been one small change, tonight's last performer will be Miss. Luna Luvegood. ( * what did Longbottom drop out after my 45/50 * ) Mr. Longbottom requested that they switch because he thought it bad luck to go last. So that is all the announcement you are now free to roam the room." Cho said in a pleasantly informative voice. Draco took the empty seat to the right of the four scantily clad girls. "Padma, Mandy ,  
  
you two look as beautiful as ever." Draco said in his most silky seductive voice, which  
  
made then both shiver slightly. This voice was learned early on in the life of all Malfoy  
  
offspring so they could get any member of the opposite to do their bidding. Draco had  
  
been the youngest to master it in a century. "Th.Tha.Thank y.you, Dr.Draco."  
  
Padma and Mandy managed to stutter. Draco smile to himself * The Voice strikes  
  
again *( the Malfoy's had obtained a patent on it sometime during the yearly 100bc era)  
  
"So Millicent, Pansy, what did you two do to yourselves to make yourselves look so  
  
down right delectable. Surely, a Glamour charm wouldn't be strong enough to do that  
  
kind of a miracle." Draco said, every word dripping with sarcasm and a hint of lust.  
  
"Nope" they said in unison, "We look like this naturally. Well maybe not naturally but  
  
non-magically anyways." They said with a slight giggle to there voice. "See what a little  
  
hair and make-up makeover can do. We look radiant and there was no magic involved.  
  
Well non other then in application of the makeover."  
  
~Meanwhile backstage~  
  
Susan is straitening Collins Bow tie. "Susan are you sure you want to do this. You know  
  
this is on heck of away to let the whole school know they where."Colin could not finish  
  
because Susan lightly brushed her, lips across his in a light kiss to shut him up.  
  
" It will be fine, don't worry."  
  
"But"  
  
"Don't say another word or I will mess up my lip stick and you know how long my lip  
  
stick took." Colin smiled at the thought of Susan having to kissing him harder to shut him  
  
up. However, he decided to leave it there for the time and let Susan finish her final touch  
  
ups on here appearance. Which in his opinion she did not need.  
  
~Back on Stage~  
  
Cho and Jamie return to the podium where they had been announcing from with small  
  
goblets of pumpkin juice. "Ladies and gentlemen please return to your seats we are about  
  
to start our second half of the Contest and to tell you what the Prizes are." Everyone  
  
scrambled back to there seats.  
  
"We did not tell you that there would be any kind of prizes for this competition because  
  
we wanted to see how much effort you would put in on your on for this." Cho said with a  
  
hint of mischief in her voice. "the people back stage can not hear what I am saying so  
  
they will not know what is coming up at the end. For first place - third there will be a  
  
trophy awarded and a money prize."  
  
"However, if there is a tie for any of these place the money will be split between the  
  
groups." Jaime added hurriedly from a look from Draco. " The other 7 groups will get  
  
other door prize type items."  
  
"Now Next up is our Duet" Cho and Jaime announced together. 


	9. Duet's Performance

Colin and Susan walk onto the stage. Colin is wearing a black tuxedo with a white bow tie. Susan was wearing a long black dress with a keyhole neckline, a crisscross open back and long sleeves. Her hair was put up in an elegant French twist with a few loose curls draped around. Everyone gasped at how beautiful Susan looked. Then the music started to play softly and slowly grew louder. Colin begins to sing to Susan. Every word sounding as if it is coming straight from his heart.  
  
Colin: Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I Love You more and more.  
  
Listen to my heart, (Colin reaches out and takes Susan's hand.) can you hear it sing  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring (he kisses her hand) But I Love You, until the end of time  
  
Come what may (slowly drops her hand to sing towards the audience where Susan is looking)  
  
Come what may  
  
I will Love You  
  
Until my dying day  
  
(Susan looks at Colin and begins to sing to him. Every word coming from her heart also.)  
  
Susan: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
unison: Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
Susan: It all revolves around you (they look back to audience to see all the couples holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes)  
  
unison: And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song,  
  
I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather And stars may collide  
  
Colin: But I Love You,  
  
Susan: I Love You,(all the audience mouth 'I love you 'at their significant other or crush)  
  
Colin: Until the end  
  
Susan: until the end  
  
Unison: of time  
  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
  
I will Love You, until my dying day  
  
Oh come what may, Oh come what may I will Love You  
  
(Susan looks into Colin's Eyes again) Susan: I will Love You  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Unison: come what may, come what may  
  
I will Love You, Until my dying day  
  
Everyone stands up and starts applauding and cheer as Susan leans over and gently kisses  
  
Colin's cheek.  
  
"Yah, that was great guess." Cho screamed.  
  
"Lets see what the Judges say." Jaime said beaming at his Co-Host  
  
Mc Gonagall-"10 Because I believe that you will last at least till the end of the year."  
  
Sprout- "10 You seemed to get everyone into the song with you".  
  
Snape- "6 because you two where hung up over each other so much I could not understand you  
  
all that well."  
  
Flitwick- "10 everything was perfect. Your actions, reactions, and attire all worked great with  
  
this song. Did you practice this stuff?"  
  
"No, Not really." They said in unison blushing a little  
  
"I think I hear wedding bells. How about you Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout?"  
  
"Yes but they sound like they are about 3 year away or more." Mc Gonagall said curtly. Sprout just  
  
giggled.  
  
Dumbledore- "10 and Minerva I think those bells are closer then you think". He said with a wink  
  
at the couple standing in front of them.  
  
"Well that puts them in the lead with 46/50. That will be a hard score to beat." Cho chimed in.  
  
"Next is Miss Virginia Weasley." Jaime said with a new found vigor. 


	10. Ginny's Performance

A/N Thank you Sio's Death for all your great reviews *kisses Sio's feet* close remember that the person has Double initials like JJ for Jessie James. As far as we know nether, neither Draco nor Ron has double initials.;) However, I did not write the song Hermione sang. It is an old Cher song. I also hope you like Draco's outfit I was going to do tight leather pants *stops to drool at the thought then mentally slaps self to bring back to reality* but I chose velvet, as you will see why like Dumbledore said. If it seems like it is taking a while to do thank you's it is because with the exception of the first chapter I am updating with multiple chapters at once so by the time I get you review to thank you I am a few chapters away. Now on with the story. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Ginny steps out on to the stage looking 10 years older in a long strapless red satin dress with a slit ½ way her left thigh that clung to her like the ¾ length satin gloves she wore and a pair of red spike heels. Her red long hair cascaded down her left side, hanging in large loose curls down to the top of her hip. Every girl looked on enviously as every guy sat up and took notice as the music started to play. She began to walk to the front of the stage, swaying her hips slightly with the rhythm of the music. Then she began to sing in a slightly seductive voice: Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
  
Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high  
  
Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder (move like she is rocking a baby to sleep)  
  
The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky  
  
The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything  
  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for (She suddenly looks and smiles at the front row)  
  
Black velvet and that little boy's smile (she winks at the person right in front of her)  
  
Black velvet with that slow (she drag her right hand slowly up her left arm) southern style  
  
A new religion that'll bring (slowly starts to drop to her knees) ya to your knees (before her knees touch the floor she slowly stands back up)  
  
Black velvet if you please Up in Memphis the music's like a (she rolls her head on her shoulders) heat wave (every guy moans. Every girls starts taking diligent notes of every move Ginny makes)  
  
White lightening, bound to drive you wild (Shakes head slightly from side to side.)  
  
Mama's baby's in the (places hands over heart) heart of every school girl  
  
"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle (she sings with more feeling in her voice)  
  
The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true  
  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for (goes back to previous feeling leave) Every word of every song that he sang was for you (she pulls off one glove slowly)  
  
In a flash he was gone (throws it to person sitting in front of her), it happened so soon (pulls off other glove faster), what could you do? (Throws it on only chair next to person she thru first glove to) (Music fades out a little) Black velvet and that little boy's smile (she winks at the person right in front of her)  
  
Black velvet with that slow (she drag her right hand slowly up her left arm) southern style  
  
A new religion that'll bring (slowly starts to drop to her knees) ya to your knees (before her knees touch the floor she slowly stands back up)  
  
Black velvet if you please Black velvet and that little boy's smile (she winks at the person right in front of her)  
  
Black velvet with that slow (she drag her right hand slowly up her left arm) southern style  
  
A new religion that'll bring (slowly starts to drop to her knees) ya to your knees (before her knees touch the floor she slowly stands back up)  
  
Black velvet if you please If you please, if you please, if you please  
  
"N.Now t.to th.the Judges." Jaime managed to stutter. "Just as a reminder there is a charm placed on the stage so that the voice/ voice and instrument you hear is being played by the person on the stage." Cho added.  
  
Draco thought to himself 'that was affective as The Voice, to bad Morehouse is standing behind that podium. Then we could see how effective it was, but judging by the standard reaction it was good' McGonagall "8 in that state, this song fits you well but dose your mother know that you know such a song so well? I think I." "No Minerva you can't do that. You cannot punish a student in any way, shape or form because of what they did on this stage." Dumbledore said with a placid smile. McGonagall just frowned deeper. Sprout- "10 the guys where drooling and the girls where taking notes" Snape- "7 you knew the song well but with that voice you could not get much straight. If that not left out a key ingredient to make that age potion your voice would have changed alone with your body and because of that it will wear off by morning." Flitwick- "10 I quote 'knew how to move, everything, always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for' more. That is all I have to say Dumbledore-"10 you had perfect timing and poise. I hope that in a flash he won't be gone for you" "Her score if 45/50, making it a 3 way tie for third place." Jamie announced. Ginny slowly left the stage and went and sat down in the only seat next to Draco. She retrieved her gloves and put them back on with a wicked smirk on Draco's face and an innocently devious smile on Ginny's face. "Next up is Justin Finch Fletchly." said Cho "We need to, ah, talk after all of this." Draco Whispered. "Yes, we do." Ginny agreed with a devilish smirk on her face. 


	11. Justin's Performance

A/N thank you eedoe or the correct spellings. This chapter is dedicated to cousin. He  
  
loves this song for obvious reasons.;) love ya cuz. If you would like to know what  
  
happens after the contest please tell me and if you have any ideas for prizes for 4th-10th  
  
place please tell me.Oh, and dose anyone want to hear a teacher karaoke?Tulips for eedoe  
  
-{[ ]}- -{[ ]}- -{[ ]}- -{[ ]}- -{[ ]}- -{[ ]}- -{[ ]}- -{[ ]}- -{[ ]}- -{[  
  
Justin walked on the stage looking distinctly like a vagrant. His cloths looked a little dirty  
  
and tattered, he had no shoes on and his once white socks where gray with filth and  
  
holey. "I believe that there are some students that can relate to this song." Justin  
  
announced proudly then a strangely bouncy happy tune started playing and Justin  
  
started singing.  
  
One toke over the line sweet Jesus (Justin started swaying back and forth like Stevey wonder) One toke over the line (Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor.) Sittin' down town in a railway station One toke over the line Waitin' for the train that goes home sweet marry (all the students at the Hufflepuff started swaying to like they where in a trance with wands held high and light) Hopin' that the train is on time Sittin' down town in a railway station One toke over the line Who do you love, I hope its me (Hufflepuff's answer in unison 'you know it') I've been changin' As you plain to see Felt the joy and learned about the pain that my momma said, If I choose to make it, part of me it'll sure to me strike dead And now I'm one toke over the line sweet Jesus One toke over the line (dumb Slytherine girl asks ' what is he talking about') Sittin' down town in a railway station (whole room starts laughing at her. Justin unphased by laughter) One toke over the line(Ravenclaw leans over and attempts to explain) Waitin' for the train that goes home sweet marry (Ravenclaw girl 'He is singing about smoking hemp.') Hopin' that the train is on time (Slytherine girl 'Killing who?') Sittin' down town in a railway station (Ravenclaw girl 'not kill, smoke, like a fag {A/N fag is British for cigarette} except instead of tobacco it is refer.) One toke over the line(Slytherine girl 'where is a wreath? I don't see a wreath!') I sail away a country mile,(Ravenclaw girl" honestly, you really are stupid. First, you don't know what a Ferrari is.) Now I'm returnin' showin' off my smile (Ravenclaw continues' now you don't know he is talking about smoking a joint.') Meet all the girls and loved myself a few (Hufflepuff girls ' A few try all but the first years!) And to my surprise like everything (Slytherin girl ' who are we joining. Is it the Dark Lord? I here he has a really sexy voice and..' She twitters on for the next six lines of the song) Else that I been through they up my eyes Now I'm One toke over the line sweet Jesus One toke over the line Sittin' down town in a railway station One toke over the line Don't you know I'm just Waitin' for the train that goes home sweet marry (Ravenclaw girl 'Shut Up. He is talking about Pot.) Hopin' that the train is on time (Slytherine girl ' as in the pretty green plant that smells so pretty when I burn it?') Sittin' down town in a railway station ( Ravenclaw girl 'Yes finally she gets it. How often do you burn that pretty plant?') One toke over the line (Slytherine girl 'Twice a day. When I wake up and the sun comes out just for me and at night when I go to bed and so he moon while come out just for me.') Don't you know I'm just Waitin' for the train that goes home sweet marry (Ravenclaw girl 'That explains a lot.) Hopin' that the train is on time Sittin' down town in a railway station One toke over the line I wanna be One toke over the line sweet Jesus One toke over the line Sittin' down town in a railway station One toke over the line Don't you know I'm just Waitin' for the train that goes home sweet marry Hopin' that the train is on time Sittin' down town in a railway station One toke over the line  
  
Sittin' down town in a railway station One toke over the line One toke, one toke over the line Mc Gonagall- "7 I didn't think that song really fits you and I hope I am right. And that was an inappropriate song" Sprout- "8 You got your whole house to light their wands and sway along and you caused a conversation between to girl from different houses." Snape- "8 you knew this song to well to be a coincidence. Professor Sprout I should check and make sure that you know what every plant is what it says it is." Flitwick- "9 you look the part and you acted like you where high but is was an inappropriate song." Dumbledore- "8." "That is a 40/50, well done. Now coming up next will be Mister Neville Longebottem." Cho announced to the stile entranced student body. 


	12. Neville's Performance

Neville walked on to the stage wearing loose fitting leather pants, combat boots, and a  
  
simple black t-shirt that, not purposely, showed off the muscularity of his arms. He had  
  
an electric guitar hanging around his neck. "This song is a fitting answer to Malfoy's  
  
song." Neville said as he walked to the front of the stage. He began to play his guitar,  
  
after a few minutes, the accompaniment part came in, and he began to sing.  
  
Cherry stem in her mouth she can tie in a knot, (raises his eyebrow with a look of amusement) Favorite trick she dose,(looks at Pansy in the front row) One in ten that she's got(licks his lips) Making friends, setting trends, hardly having to try(Look of disgust)(Everyone starts to get up and dance, except the people in the front row) All the looks, by the book, best that money can buy,( sings line with a sneer in his voice and on his face while looking at Draco) (He starts to sing with disgust and pity in his voice) Look what you money bought It's all she's got It keeps her company Straight from Mom and Daddy  
  
Last chance to dance, out in back of the bar (sheers like he is giving info. that disgusts him) Shaken' hands, nice to meet you, I don't know who you are(sings it casually) She has a toke and makes a joke about the ally man Never pleasured from the treasure in a garbage can(sings jokingly)  
  
Look what you money bought(stairs at Draco until end of song.) It's all she's got It keeps her company Straight from Mom and Daddy Look what you money bought It's all she's got It keeps her company Straight from Mom and Daddy  
  
Cherry stem in her mouth she can tie in a knot, Favorite trick she dose, one in ten that she's got Making friends, setting trends, hardly having to try All the looks, by the book, best that money can buy,  
  
Look what you money bought It's all she's got It keeps her company Straight from Mom and Daddy Look what you money bought It's all she's got It keeps her company Straight from Mom and Daddy (everyone starts yelling, clapping, Shouting and whistling. Except Draco and Pansy.)  
  
Mc Gonagall- "8 because that did not seem like you." Sprout- "10 Everyone got into it." Snape- "7 you knew the words and the guitar part. Give him a mettle" Flitwick- "10 you look the part and acted it and everyone loved you." Dumbledore- "10 back of the green houses will is more of a popular place, is it not Mister Fletchly." "Yes it is but. I wont ask." Justin said.  
  
"You score is 45/50. Not bad." Cho said  
  
"Now on to our last finalist, Miss Luna Louise Lovegood!" announced Jaime excitement in every syllable. 


	13. Luna's Performance

A/N I am sorry this chapter took so long but I have been a little busier then usual. I already had this song picked out for her and I thought this would make a better ending song to the contest the "money bought." Thank you for you review Sio but all will be explained in the "aftermath" chapters. If you have ever watched the movie "Who Framed Rodger Rabbit"(which I do not own.) then you would notice that Ginny looks like Jessica Rabbit. I used her as my Future Ginny model. I try to keep the reader guessing. Thank you so very much 4 everything!!!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Luna slowly walks onto stage in a flowing, floor-length powder blue dress. As she walked to the front of the stage she started to speak "This is a song that my mom sang to me when I was little, so this ones for you mum." She paused then she started to speak again:  
  
I was walking home from school on a cold winter day,  
  
Took a short cut through the woods and I lost my way.  
  
It was getting late and I was scared and alone,  
  
Then a kind old man took my hand and led me home. (piano starts to play)  
  
Mama couldn't see him, oh but he was standing there.(everyone gasps at how pretty her voice is)  
  
but I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayer. Oh_____  
  
I believe there are angels among us, (everyone light there wands and held them up.)  
  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
  
To show us how to live,  
  
To teach us how to give,  
  
To guide us with a light of love.  
  
When Life had Troubled times, and had me down on my knees, (Tears start welling up in Luna's eyes. But she continues on like the hot tears running down her face are not there)  
  
There's always been someone to come along and comfort me.  
  
A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand,(she extends her hand as the couples start to cuddle)  
  
A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand.(she looks at Ginny)  
  
Now Aint it kind of funny, at the dark end of the road,  
  
Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope. Oh_____  
  
I believe there are angels among us,  
  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
  
To show us how to live,  
  
To teach us how to give,  
  
To guide us with a light of love.  
  
They wear so many faces; (she looks at the judges table and then all the teachers.)  
  
They show up in the strangest places.  
  
They grace us with their mercies in our time of need. Oh_____ I believe there are angels among us,  
  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
  
To show us how to live,  
  
To teach us how to give,  
  
To guide us with a light of love.  
  
To guide us with a light of love.  
  
As the music died away, everyone stood up and applauded, whistled stomped and did everything they could to make the great hall deafeningly loud.  
  
Mc Gonagall- "10 just because it is the perfect song for you. Sprout- "10 Everyone was participating to make the mood that much better" Snape- "8 you knew the words big whoop." Flitwick- "10 you look like an angle in that dress and you sated crying but did not let that disturb you wards and make them incomprehensible." Dumbledore- "10 your mother would have been prod and I can give you no higher praise." "Wow that gives you a resounding 48/50." Jaime said as he wiped away a tear. Then Cho announced "Now on to our score board." 


	14. The Awards

".First place is Luna Lovegood with an amazing 48 out of 50 Second place is Colin Crevy and Susan bones with 46 out of 50 Third is a 4-way tie with Draco, Ginny, Neville, and the Quartet with 45 points Forth is Hermione Granger with 44 Out of 50 Ron Weasly in Fifth with 43 Justin Finch Fletchly with 40 And Harry in sixth place with 37." Cho announced as the whole audience applauded and cheered. "Now for all you who do not know yet there are prizes that are to be awarded to those who participated." Jaime announced with pride. "To Miss Luna Lovegood" Jaime continued, "We award her this trophy," Cho hands her a large golden music note and a small leather purse, "and 50 galleons personal prize money and the chance to arrange the next function of this nature to happen this year what it is, is completely up to you but we will need your answer by tomorrow night." "To Miss Susan Bones and Mister Colin Crevy," Cho said, "We award then each there own trophy," Jaime hands them each a smaller Silver music note and each small leather purse, "and 45 galleons to split between them." "Now on to our 4-way split for Third place To Mister Draco Malfoy, Miss Ginny Weasly, Mister Neville Longbottem and Miss Padma Patil, Miss Pansy Parkinson, Miss Millicent Bulstrode, and Miss Mandy Broclehurst we do award you each a trophy and 5 Galleons." Cho handed them each a small Bronze music note and each small leather purse. "Now each of our runner up finalists receives a bag of sugar quills, 5 galleon certificate to Honeydukes and a new joke or trick delivered to you via owl post once a week courtesy of Mister Fred and George Weasly!" announced Jaime and Cho together. "Now if all the finalists, judges, our announcers and Denis Crevy will all come to the stage you are dismissed. Oh, and One other thing As a School treat There while be no classes" Dumbledore said and with that all the other teachers and students left. "Now Denis remember what I told you about that camera just push the button on the." Denis cut Colin off. "Yes, yes, I know the button on the top and nothing else." "that's right and if you break it." Hermione cut Colin off this time. "I will fix it because I know how to. You just get us like you want use and let Denis take the picture." At her words, he stated moving everyone into three rows; Top Left to right: Cho, Jaime, Sprout, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Snape, Hermione Middle Left to Right: Pansy, Padma, Ron, Mandy, Millicent Bottom Left to right: Justin, Luna, Harry, Neville, Colin, Susan As they walked out the door three boys where standing their. One had the riding crop, another the green satin sheet, and the third the gloves. At that moment Ron remembered that he caught the galleon but when he looked at it, it said "Please return to the Cortisone you received this from and follow her to receive your finders fee." He looked all the items said this. He was a little confuse but at that moment Mandy took His hand and lead him away. As did the other three girls and their item "Finders." While everyone watched the four determined girls and the four slightly excited yet confused boys leave Draco took Ginny's hand and led her in the opposite direction mumbling something like "Talk can't wait." In the silence left by the ten people leaving the remaining people looked at each other when Snape broke the eerie silence "Hem, Miss Granger I need to have a word with you." "Ok" she answered and followed her away. Then the rest of the professor left. Then Colin and Susan walked a few feet and disappeared into a empty classroom. Justin and Harry slowly wound their ways back to their common rooms.  
  
A/N If you want to know what happens next please tell me. I am going to explain Ginny and Draco, and Hermione and Snape but if you want to know what happens with the rest you will have to ask because if you don't care to know then I don't care to write it (Yes I already know what they are doing but I will only post it if you want to know. there is even a discussion between Albus and Minerva but unless you ask you won't know;)) Toddles for now 


	15. Ginny and Draco

A/N Sio I was going to if someone asked because when I was looking up the lyrics for Neville's song I found the perfect song for Snape. So yes, there will be a Sequel. I own nothing. Train owns the song, Miss J K Rowling owns the characters. ******************************************* Draco drags Ginny up staircase after staircase up higher and higher until they reached the  
  
Astronomy tower. "why did you drag me all the way up here. We are out a." Draco cut  
  
Ginny off with a small kiss on the lips. "bounds." She exhaled. "wait I thought we where  
  
keeping this a." again Draco had to cut her off with a kiss. " secret."  
  
"If you make me do that again I will think you are doing it on purpose."  
  
"Who said I'm not." Ginny giggled.  
  
"No one will find use up here and Filch wont check. I asked Snape if I could come up  
  
here to night and think."  
  
"And he agreed." Ginny said a little surprised.  
  
"Of course he did. We are here aren't we. Still, I thought it was your idea that we keep  
  
our relationship a." this time Ginny cut Draco off with a kiss. "secret."  
  
"It was, kinda, it was the only way to keep you from singing that song you where going  
  
to sing."  
  
"ah ,I see."  
  
"Yes I had you set up. I didn't let you do the song you wanted, talked you into a more  
  
befitting song for your persona and set you up for my song. Those Black velvet pants of  
  
yours where a key element of my plan and they helped with the rich boy look."  
  
" Well then, now that understand. I would like to sing the song I was going to sing."  
  
Draco waves his wand and with that music started to play.  
  
She doesn't own a dress,(Ginny looks down at the dress she bought with money she stole from him) her hair is always a mess, (She looks at her hair which was starting to fizz a little)  
  
If you catch her stealing,(Draco eyes her knowing who paid for the dress she was wearing) she won't confess ( Ginny giggles to her self)  
  
She's beautiful (Ginny blushes)  
  
She never compromises, loves babies and surprises  
  
Wears hi-heels when she exercises  
  
Ain't that beautiful  
  
Meet Virginia  
  
Well she wants to be the Queen  
  
Then she thinks about her scene  
  
Pulls her hair back as she screams  
  
I don't really wanna be the queen ("yes I do, or at lest your Flame princes" {Got that from Sharon Armstrong})  
  
Her daddy wrestles alligators, Mama works on carburetors  
  
Her brother is a fine mediator for the Minister  
  
Well here she is again on the phone (Ginny Blushes)  
  
Just like me hates to be alone  
  
We just like to sit at home, and rip on the Minister  
  
Meet Virginia  
  
Well she wants to live her life  
  
Then she thinks about her life  
  
Pulls her hair back as she screams  
  
I don't really wanna live this life  
  
She only drinks coffee at Midnight, when the moment is not  
  
right, her timing is quite-unusual  
  
you see her confidence is tragic, but her intuition magic  
  
and the shape of her body - unusual  
  
Meet Virginia-I can't wait to  
  
Meet Virginia-Yea  
  
Well she wants to be the Queen  
  
Then she thinks about her scene  
  
Pulls her hair back as she screams  
  
I don't really wanna be the queen Well she wants to live her life  
  
Then she thinks about her life  
  
Pulls her hair back as she screams  
  
I don't really wanna live this life  
  
Ginny leans over and kisses Draco's cheek while the music dies away.  
  
"You will always be the queen of my scene." Ginny looks at Draco, admiring the effect  
  
of her red lipstick against his alabaster skin.  
  
"I love you Draco, the past year has been amazing."  
  
"No Ginny, You are what's amazing." Draco says as he pulls her close to him. "Every  
  
little bit of you is amazing. From the your way hair moves in the wind to the way you  
  
fidget when you are nervous, even that bloody red Weasly hair and freckles of yours are  
  
more beautiful then the night sky after a rainstorm. The way you move in everyday life is  
  
more seducing then the night sky on a cloudless moonlight summer's night." Draco muse  
  
to her, holding her close and breathing in the smell of her hair. He could tell that she  
  
had been wearing the perfume that he had, or rather her secret admirer had, given her for  
  
Christmas. It had faded now and he could smell her shampoo, it smelled like  
  
persimmons, leech, and pomegranate. To him it was heaven.  
  
"Your just saying that because you think that if you can get me to marry you that this is  
  
what you while have to show off to all your friends." She teased as she gentle snuggled  
  
closer to Draco's muscular chest. She felt like she was in heaven, there was nothing but  
  
them and that was all they needed.  
  
As they stood there, lost in the moment they had no idea that there was anything else  
  
going on in the school. 


	16. Auther's Note

A/N First things First I LOVE MY REVEIWERS. Now that that is out of the way, thank you all for reviewing this story and PLEASE read my other story. Pretty, Pretty Please, With Sugar On Top. I own nothing. I am sorry to report that this story will be put on hold for about 2 weeks because of up coming events and school crap. PLEAS forgive me. Now On to My Thank you's and Comments.  
  
Lady K4- Thank you so much for your review. I will be writing more, how soon I do not know. Yes I am writing a sequel and I am flattered that you are even considering to add my story to your favorites list * Blushing * Thank you so much and hope to see your name again.  
  
Riffinton- here are the song titles and who sings them Harry- Toby Keith- Beer for my horses Hermione- Jessie James- Cher Ron- up against the wall- N*Sync Quartet- Lady Marmalade-, Patti Labelle, Pink, Mya, Lil' Kim, Christina Agulara, Missy Misdemeanor Eliot Draco- Good Charlotte-Boys and Girls Colin and Susan- come what may- Moulin Rouge soundtrack Nicole Kidman, Ewan McGregor Ginny-Black velvet-Alannah Myles Justin- 1 tock over the line- Brewer & Shipley Neville-Money bought- Nickleback Luna-Angles Among us- Alabama Draco2- Meet Virginia- Train Your welcome. I am leaving them so that I have not plagiarized anything because there they all are.  
  
Headmaster Cromwell Thank you for accepting me to your illustrious school.  
  
Nichole- grey- oh we will see just how poor Harry is ;) the Hermine/Snape thing will not be Nc-17 My mom could read it and not love me anymore. Thank you for your review.  
  
BakaDesu()- If you give a horse beer he will drink it and will become very mean. Personally I think Crab and Goyal are stupid enough to side with however can appeal to there pleasures more, like the Dementors.  
  
Jenny thank you for your review.  
  
Jubilee Black- I was looking at the movie to make sure that I had the correct things for the quartet and it had where I could watch the video far come what may and I decided to have Colin and Susan do it.  
  
Thekecmaster I am glad you liked what I have done so far and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Arrow-card I have done my job if you are singing along. I feared that I had to many old songs that people would not recognize half of them. Thank you for putting my fears to rest somewhat.  
  
Sio's Death I value you very much and this is the chapter that explains it all. Hermione took a chance and now we see what becomes of it. Also, I will doing kind of a prequel to this by adding this to my other story. As I said there will be at least two sequels focusing on Hermione and Snape. Another Karaoke and one that my mom gave me the idea for.  
  
Ok I am sorry it took so long but I was on vacation. I went to a Hair show with my parents. It gave me some good Ideas. I have 10 pages hand written in my messy cursive but I think it is a decent chapter. Please forgive me for the wait and again PLEASE READ MY OTHER SORRY * puppy eyes* it is called "Luna Lovegood: life and Love" please * tear in eye * I updated it; it now has 3 chapters now. : D 


	17. Hermione and Snape

A/N First things First I LOVE MY REVEIWERS. Now that that is out of the way, thank you all for reviewing this story and PLEASE read my other story. Pretty, Pretty Please, With Sugar On Top. I own nothing. I am sorry to report that this story will be put on hold for about 2 weeks because of up coming events and school crap. PLEASE forgive me, I typed this chapter once and it was 11 pages then my computer ate it so I am typing it again and it will probably be longer this time so enjoy(13 pgs on Microsoft word). Now On to My Thank you's and Comments.  
  
Lady K4- Thank you so much for your review. I will be writing more, how soon I do not know. Yes I am writing a sequel and I am flattered that you are even considering to add my story to your favorites list * Blushing * Thank you so much and hope to see your name again.  
  
Riffinton- here are the song titles and who sings them Harry- Toby Keith- Beer for my horses Hermione- Jessie James- Cher Ron- up against the wall- N*Sync Quartet- Lady Marmalade-, Patti Labelle, Pink, Mya, Lil' Kim, Christina Agulara, Missy Misdemeanor Eliot Draco- Good Charlotte-Boys and Girls Colin and Susan- come what may- Moulin Rouge soundtrack Nicole Kidman, Ewan McGregor Ginny-Black velvet-Alannah Myles Justin- 1 tock over the line- Brewer & Shipley Neville-Money bought- Nickleback Luna-Angles Among us- Alabama Draco2- Meet Virginia- Train Your welcome. I am leaving them so that I have not plagiarized anything because there they all are.  
  
Headmaster Cromwell Thank you for accepting me to your illustrious school.  
  
Nichole- grey- oh we will see just how poor Harry is ;) the Hermine/Snape thing will not be Nc-17 My mom could read it and not love me anymore. Thank you for your review.  
  
BakaDesu()- If you give a horse beer he will drink it and will become very mean. Personally I think Crab and Goyal are stupid enough to side with however can appeal to there pleasures more, like the Dementors.  
  
Jenny thank you for your review.  
  
Jubilee Black- I was looking at the movie to make sure that I had the correct things for the quartet and it had where I could watch the video far come what may and I decided to have Colin and Susan do it.  
  
Thekecmaster I am glad you liked what I have done so far and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Arrow-card I have done my job if you are singing along. I feared that I had to many old songs that people would not recognize half of them. Thank you for putting my fears to rest somewhat.  
  
Sio's Death I value you very much and this is the chapter that explains it all. Hermione took a chance and now we see what becomes of it. Also, I will doing kind of a prequel to this by adding this to my other story. As I said there will be at least two sequels focusing on Hermione and Snape. Another Karaoke and one that my mom gave me the idea for.  
  
Ok I am sorry it took so long but I was on vacation. I went to a Hair show with my parents. It gave me some good Ideas. I have 10 pages hand written in my messy cursive but I think it is a decent chapter. Please forgive me for the wait and again PLEASE READ MY OTHER SORRY * puppy eyes* it is called "Luna Lovegood: life and Love" please * tear in eye * I updated it; it now has 3 chapters now. : D  
  
While everyone watched, the four determined girls and the four slightly excited yet confused boys leave. Draco took Ginny's hand and led her in the opposite direction mumbling something like "Talk can't wait." While the others, where oblivious with the action of surmising what these four girls had in mind for their 'Fingers.' In the silence left by the ten people leaving the remaining people looked at each other when Snape broke the eerie silence "Hem, Miss Granger I need to have a word with you". Snape said in a slight hast. Hermione broke her gaze with the direction in which Ran had just been dragged and shout a worried, look in Harry's direction "Ok" she answered and followed him away from the remaining teachers and students. Hermione tried to keep up with Snape's fast pace and large strides. As she made it to the top of the staircase that lead down to the dungeons she saw the hem of his clock wipe passed the last corner before the hall leading to her potions classroom. She hurried down the flight of step while listening to her boots click on the stone staircase and the rhythm of her heart beating against her ribs. She stopped in front of the door that lead to her potion's classroom and knocked.  
  
"Next Door Miss. Granger, It is the one that is immediately to you left." Snape said in a sarcastic voice like he was talking to a two year old. To her left stood a door that was sitting ajar, this was a door that she was sure she had never seen before. She entered it non-the less and she could immediately smell the sweet odor of Coriander and cured maple logs. She knew this must be Snape's office, she had been in here once before but had never noticed it all that much seeing how she was stealing from him. She took a set in the nearest winger armchair in front of his desk. 'What could this be about, is what I did this evening merit getting in trouble or is this about something else. The potions ingredients was four years ago and I have not done anything in the last four years to deserve detention or point deductions from him or is it something totally out of the blue? 'Hermione thought to herself when she heard Snape's voice again.  
  
"I don't have all night Miss. Granger." Snape said from inside the next room. She knew that the room that his voice had escaped from was Snape's personal living quarters. Hermione slowly rose from her chair and cautiously walked over to the door. The thought of entering his living quarters both scared her and excited her at the same time. The sights that meet her eyes did nothing to calm her nerves. There stood Snape, in all his brood-some beauty, behind a tall winged armchair in front of a roaring fire that did little to make the room seem cheery and everything to make the room and the man standing before it seem more ominous." Come away from the door so I can speak with you more freely." Hermione walked over to where he was standing and stood in front of the fire, in front of the chair directly across from the one Snape was standing behind. "What was that all about." Snape said in an oddly hurt yet demanding voice that did not completely hide his anxiousness for an answer. "All what?" Hermione asked knowing exactly what he was talking about. "That song and that wonderful little speech about the song being dedicated to someone. I saw you look at the Judges table, I mean halfway thru the song this happened. What is this all about Miss. Granger." nape yelled pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket and almost throwing it at Hermione. It was the peace of parchment that she had magically written on earlier that evening in blood. Written on it was 'JJ=SS=HHG' in Hermione's own blood." What can you tell me about it?"  
  
"Well it looks like." Hermione began to stutter.  
  
"Like? Snape asked in a tone of mocking cunning. Hermione was trying and failing to come up with a plausible story. "Let me see your left hand." Snape said in an overly silky voice.  
  
"No." Hermione snaps, even though she had healed her hand from the cut in which she had used to write on Snape's score sheet she knew that it was still red and would prove what he already knew.  
  
"Fine then, answer me this." Snape said overly confident.  
  
"What". Hermione said glad he opted for something else other then her hand.  
  
"Did you mean every word you said this evening? On your solid oath as a witch do you swear that everything you did magically and non, and everything you have said up to this point is what you meant and it was not a joke or a prank and that it was sincere in every way possible." Snape said coolly.  
  
"Ye." Hermione started but Snape cut her off.  
  
"Remember if you agree and you are lying that you will be striped of your powers."  
  
"Yes I know what a witch's oath is and I swear that everything I do is sincere and up to this moment straight from my heart." Hermione answers with all sincerity and truth.  
  
Snape picked up a book. "Summon it." He said flatly.  
  
"Accio." Hermione said in a board voice and the book leapt into right hand.  
  
"Show me your Left hand." Snape said in a would be calm voice. She did and there was nothing There, 'Thank Merlin, the redness is gone, he has no proof. I thought that the healing charm would leave the area red longer but I guess not.' This did not did not seem to phase Snape he simple shook his head and chuckled to himself. Then took out his wand, said a few well chosen words that Hermione had never hear before but would look up later and tapped the back of here hand. Instantly a faint red flow enveloped her, hand began to bleed freely again. Snape tapped her hand again and it stopped bleeding again. Hermione stood waiting for him to release her hand from his and start in on her. As he let her hand go she fell into the chair behind her like, he was the only thing keeping her on her feet. ' He now knew, he knew everything, it was plastered right across her hand I her own blood was her deepest, darkest secret.' Hermione began to stare into the fire, bracing herself for the ensuing blow, but it never came instead.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Snape said in his deep, silky baritone voice. This voice bared little yet a great resemblance to his voice, it was inviting and that scared Hermione.  
  
"N.No, No thank you, not right now." Hermione said a little uneasy by his lack of hostility towards her for what she had done. Grant it was not very bad, but for him it would certainly seem like a personal blow to his ego. Hermione watched as he lifted one elegant hand and waved it nonchalantly at his cupboard, and out came a strange mixture of items: A large crystal goblet, a slotted spoon, a sugar cube, a green bottle, and a cloud of what appeared to be ice water. The goblet set itself down on the side table next to the chair Snape was standing behind, the slotted spoon settled itself atop the goblet with the sugar cube atop it. Then the green bottle tipped itself and began to pour a sweet smelling liquid into the goblet and over the sugar cube. After the bottle pour the goblet ¼ the way full the small cloud of water dropped into the goblet, Snape snapped his fingers ant the green liquid began to burn blue-green. While all this happened Snape never took his eyes off Hermione, she looked so beautiful, her bushy brown hair seemed to flow to frame her face and shoulders like an elegant mahogany frame. However, he could not see her face because she was looking into the flames that made her hair glow, all he could see was a sliver of the apple of her cheek and the silhouette of her face on the floor of his living chambers.  
  
Hermione watched Snape out of the corner of her eye, she knew he had been watching her in concentration but why. She watched him just as critically, she watched as he fumbled slightly with the spoon to drop the sugar cube in the curious green liquid and then again as he proceeded to pick up the goblet. "This is unlike Professor Snape, he is almost clumsy in his actions, do I have this affect on him or is it from the stress of the situation. That is it, he is put off by what I have done and he is now scared of what I might do next.' Hermione watched as he swirled the green liquid around like a fine wine taster the sugar crystals glimmered and glinted like glitter in his goblet and to Hermione it was truly beautiful, as was everything he touched. She watched as Snape blow the flame out then smelled the glorious emerald liquid, she shivered slightly as she watched his nostrils flare slightly as he smelled the substances sweet smell. As she then watched him begin to drink, she longed to be that goblet, to have his gentle lips pressed so delicately to hers, to have his lips caress her lips like the rim of that goblet, to have him drink of her passion as he drank of the goblet. She would have done anything at that moment to be wanted of him. Then he abruptly put his goblet, now ½ empty, back down next to the bottle, it was almost like he had suddenly caught her gaze. Then he sat himself down in the chair he had just been standing behind. Hermione dared not even chance a side glace at him now, not now that his attention was on her, it seemed.  
  
"So non of this was a joke." Snape finally said breaking the silence that was hanging so ominously in the air. Hermione said nothing, resound to actions speak louder then words, she got up and walked the few steps between them. She leaned down and kissed Snape on the lips so lightly and gently that he could tell that she was holding back but was determined to get her point across with this action of self-lowering to primal communication. As she took her seat across from him, she licked her lips to remove the remains of the liquor and of his lips from her lips. This action startled him where as the kiss had not, it prompted him to add more of the liquor to is goblet and drink more of it.  
  
"What is that, that you are drinking?" Hermione inquired, Snape was still in shock by the last two things that she had done that he did not even hear her. "Um, Professor,"  
  
' Did she just say something to me?' Snape thought to himself.  
  
"What is it that you are drinking? It tastes like", she licked her lips again even though there was nothing left of the flavor of the drink and a slight tinge of the flavor of Snape's lips that tasted like the sweetest of aged spices, no doubt an effect of working with potion ingredients for the span of his lifetime. "a woody, earthy kind of flavor like."  
  
"Wormwood. It is a liquor that I make myself from an old family recipe. You can by it in muggle London shops but I prefer my families recipe for it."  
  
"And it is called?" She said toying with him. She now knew exactly what is was. This was a flavor that she had tasted before, he was drinking Absinthe. Hermione had had it before at a family reunion when she was about 8 or 9 years old. Her cousin had spiked the adults drinks, she was the only one who knew though. He had brought a wide array of liquors from Rum and Bur bon to Vodka and Absinthe. She had inquired about the Absinthe and he had fixed her two small of it. It was the most wonderful taste she had ever tasted, he had fixed it the classic way with sugar and ice water. This of course was something that she was not about to tell Snape thought, not right now anyways.  
  
"Absinthe." Snape said with no emotion in his voice.  
  
"On second thought I will have a drink, if the offer is still open." Hermione said a little sheepishly.  
  
"Tea, water, Pumpkin juice?"  
  
"Absinth prepared that same as yours is."  
  
"I don't think that would be."  
  
"Wise. I knew that is what you were going to say, I know all the stories and I know what the affects are and I am sure I will not over do it because I want to look big ether. Don't worry." Hermione said to Snape with a look of superiority on her face, " I know how much I can take before I am adversely affected". Snape had never advocated under aged drinking but he came from an old family and it was customary for the male children, especially the eldest son, to start drinking at a young age at his fathers dinner parties. As Snape slowly walked over to the cupboard to find another goblet and sugar cube he saw a small crystal bottle that contained his strongest verita serum he owned. Snape uncorked the bottle and let the vapors hit the cube of sugar. This left enough on there so that when the Absinthe was poured over it, the vapor would wash off and prevent Hermione from lying for about 15 minutes. As he set the goblet down the process quickly repeated and the liquid caught itself on fire and began stirring itself.  
  
"So non of that was an act." Snape asked again hoping for a yes because this was almost too much.  
  
"No, it was not." Hermione began as she stood and approached Snape, "If you had not noticed, I just", Hermione said bending down and stopping centimeters from Snape's lips. "kissed you." She said as she picked up her glass and looked at the flame. It looked to be just a shade bluer the Snape's but what this could mean Hermione was not sure at that moment. Hermione watched what appeared to be the expressions on Snape's face go from Expectation to disappointment and blankness in a matter of 2 seconds. Hermione took a mall sip of her drink and knew that he had not made it as strong for her as he had for himself. No matter how much this felt wrong, he had to find out how deep Hermione was in this idea of him and her being together. He decided on a simple question to see if the Serum had kicked in yet.  
  
"so how do you know so much about Absinthe?" He knew if she gave the same answer as before she would be lying.  
  
"Oh, Well, when I was at a family reunion when she was about 8 or 9 years old. My cousin had spiked the adults drinks, I was the only one who knew though. He had brought a wide array of liquors from Rum and Bur bon to Vodka and Absinthe. I had inquired about the Absinthe and he had fixed her two small of it. It was the most wonderful taste I had ever tasted before, he had fixed it the classic way with sugar and ice water." 'Was that something I meant to tell him or did it just kind of slip."  
  
'Ok, let us see what we have to contend with.' "Ok, How much have you thought about this notion of us and when did it all begin?" Before Hermione could stop it, everything came pouring out. "Since the beginning of this school year, class has been hell for me. All it takes is the sound of you , your footsteps, you voice *Shivers at the thought* , even the sound of cloak material rustling, makes me burn for you. The sight of you in class or in the halls threatens to send me into a daydream about us, about me losing myself to you, about you being my first in all respects and manor." Thankfully, she could still exercise some discretion in her wording so as not to sound crazed. "And what is the meaning of putting Verita Serum in my drink, have I not told the truth so far!!" Hermione positively screamed.  
  
"I knew that that last question I would not get a real answer out of so I put just enough serum to last 15 minutes so I could kind out exactly how you felt." Snape finished looking done at the floor then up into the fire.  
  
They sat there for some time just thinking when Hermione broke the silence. "So.Um.What are you thinking about right now.I mean what is your take on this situation. I mean."  
  
"How I am finally justified in my feelings and how it is not just me." Snape said in a higher then normal voice. "Justified as in."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Since."  
  
"Like you, the Beginning of this school year. I have watched you grow into the intelligent young witch you are and how you have transformed from a young girl into a beautiful young woman. You took me by surprise in your first year by your knowledge and now you have taken me by your beauty."  
  
As Hermione stood and looked into the fire, she began to speak, "So where dose that leave us st." As Hermione began to stand to speak, Snape stood and walked to where she was standing. He lifted her towards his so he could look into her eyes. They where filled with Fear and love for him. Fear that none of this could be real or be true. The truth in the love was startling to Snape, How could someone so pure and innocent love him, some one so dark and evil and foreboding. Yet there it was, spelled out to him in her eyes, he was the only one for her and she for him, their eyes could not lie as they themselves lie could to the world. He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips, cutting off her last word. She fell into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, she returned the simple, gentle kiss with all the love she could muster. He did not pull back but put on arm around her waist and the other around her back and pulled her close to him. As they embraced each other they both thought 'this is where we stand. Right here and that is all that matters.' Hermione was the one to deepen the kiss by opening her mouth slightly and allowing the kiss to be deepened.  
  
While Severus and Hermione find the missing piece of there lives the grounds are alive with activities.  
  
A/N I am on an Absinthe kick I guess. I was watching the movie From Hell staring Johnny Depp *looks of in space with stupid smile on face* and he drank Absinthe in the movie. In the extra stuff on the DVD, it had the history of Absinthe so I watched it. It said that it has been band from being made or sold in every country except Spain and England. In addition, Absinthe was in the movie Moulin Rouge also. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I typed it up once already and it came to 11 pages but my computer ate it so her I go again. I just finished watching Sense and Sensibility and it has not negatively affected this chapter but has help. (Yes, I have gone on one of my infamous actor kicks where I watch any movies with a particular actor in it. Right now, it is Mr. Alan Rickman.* blushes with slight embarrassment * I have tract down 6 movies that I can get my hands on eventually with him in it, so I will be out of this kick soon.) So, please review. Please tell me if you want to know what Harry, Luna, Justin, Neville, the four cortisones, and their finders, and Ron (I need help to decide who the other 2 guys are, Blaise Zambiny and Ron are the only 2 of the 4 finder I have decided on and I need help with the other 2 if you want to know what those 8 peps are doing. Also tell me which of the 3, Mandy and Ron is a done deal set, cortisones you think the 3 guys should be with. Neville and all guys that are in the contest or Morehouse cannot be one of the 2 guys.) Please tell me. Also, tell me what you think Harry, Neville, and Luan are doing, I have no ideas, no good ones anyways, and I value you guys so please tell me. I will start on the next chapter in 4 days so get your reviews in ASAP so I can use your suggestions. 


End file.
